


焦桐

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History RPF, 东晋十六国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 攻城之日，群乌数万，翔鸣城上，悲壮异常。我下令不计死伤，务必入城。十年了，苻坚，你如今是什么模样？你应当不会如高盖那般松弛老态，我抚摸过的胡须鬓角想必添了花白，你是否还是气如猛虎声如洪钟？臂膀是否还健壮如初？听闻人报，苻坚身贯甲胄，亲为督战，飞矢满身，血流遍体。我向城头悬望，阴云密布，箭矢如织，哪里看得清楚？长安城终成朽木之末，甫一破门，我便纵兵烧杀劫掠，报复性地屠杀氐人，将曾经的雨窟云巢变成人间地狱。
Kudos: 9





	焦桐

01  
我用手去摸锋芒上的鲜血——刚从新鲜的尸体里拔出来的锋芒——环顾这被我亲手毁灭的又让我魂牵梦萦的长安。  
只有血能安慰我的梦魂。  
我踩过士兵千疮百孔的铠甲，踩过平民烂泥般的皮肉，登上血光中显得愈发巍峨的宫殿。

“找到了吗？”  
“秦王与百官皆已逃散，离长安远矣。”  
我扬手就要了那兵士的性命，甚至没看一眼他倒在血泊里的模样，“继续搜，抓不到苻坚，你们看着他的下场！”

士兵们紧张而庆幸地散去，只留我一个对着高台悲风。  
我不知道我是不是生来就是如此凶残暴虐，如田园诗般宁静而幸福的童年没有给我留下太深的印象，尽管我在东方的故乡度过十来个年头，而接下来过分的痛苦让我不得不选择尽量忘掉那些遥不可及的岁月。  
多年以后我的哥哥慕容泓摸着我的头发亲吻我因战败而狼狈污秽的额头：“冲儿小时候比武输了就爱哭鼻子，现在长大了。”  
我一时间暗暗咬下嘴唇抑制住想杀了他的冲动——最终我还是处心积虑地那么做了。

清晰的记忆开始于一辆黄昏下宽敞的油壁车里，我依偎在阿姊的臂膀间，摇摇晃晃地走过眼下如那天的夕阳的颜色一样铺满殷红的街道，不知道是车在颠簸，还是姐姐在颤抖和抽泣。  
在那以前，我浑浑噩噩地夹在哭声里同我的家人一起从故乡被驱赶到长安，齐刷刷地匍匐在这座宫殿之下，我懵懵懂懂地从兄长和叔父的话语中得知这叫国破家亡。国破家亡，我们却都没有死。

后来我平灭掉一个国家或城池时一定让他们都去死，因为我知道活着才更残酷。如果那时候我死了，我的生命将只会有牧歌般的宁静幸福，永远疼爱我的父母叔伯，还有显赫的出身和令人惊羡的美貌。  
我不在乎慕容冲这个名字能否留于史册，甚至不太清楚那些汉文史册究竟什么用处。  
活得快意就够了。  
杀人能让我快意，那便杀。  


02

阿姊的怀抱是我在这人世里所记得的为数不多的温暖，然后我被拉了出来，扔在一个偌大的宫室里，开始时总还有些害怕，但我十二岁了，不能哭闹。  
丰衣足食，饭来张口，似乎与从前皇子的生活别无二致，甚至没有师傅来催促骑射读书，只是身边的人都说着我不懂的语言，又不叫我轻易见到阿姊，我百无聊赖，就自己做了个弹弓打树上的雀儿玩。

那日我玩得起兴，一颗弹子从树梢下飞了过去，我没理会，但不一会儿树后身转过一个人来。  
真可称得上气宇轩昂，不怒而威。  
他握着那枚弹子，左臂袍服上擦破一个口子，那是我的杰作了。  
我并不紧张，从小到大我还没有因顽劣而受到过什么严惩——就算顽皮过分，只要我抹几滴眼泪再展演一笑，无论父皇母后就狠不下心了。  
那人却面无表情地看了我一会儿，我不明所以，终是有些抱歉，于是向他挤出一个笑容。  
他面上仍无喜怒，随从却想我咆吼起来，我听不懂氐人的话，模模糊糊觉得在称他“大王”“天王”一类，我这才想起来自己置身敌国宫廷，这个人就是苻坚了。

我被他的侍从按着跪下，向他请罪。他将那弹丸翻手甩入池水中，掀起好几叠的波涟，转身而去。

这件事情没有像我预期的那样结束，当晚就寝时分他出现在我的宫室，那时我有些惶恐了，跪在地上看他的脚步越来越近，他把我扶起来抱到床上，我发现他的袍服还是破的。  
他依旧是不喜不怒地看着我，好一会儿过去，突然开口对我说话：“宫里好玩吗？”  
他的鲜卑话生硬得让我想发笑，但那不怒自威的气度阻止了我。  
他以为我没听清楚他蹩脚的发音，接着开始跟我讲汉话，我略能听懂几句汉话，只是说得一塌糊涂风马牛不相及，我敷衍地答了“是”，他便哈哈笑了起来。  
他用我听不懂的氐人话自言自语了几句，然后开始剥我的衣衫。我感到他从上至下抚摸我的身躯，接着是撕裂般的疼痛。我的挣扎被他牢牢箍住，而叫喊则仿佛刺激了他一样，带来新的一波更为剧烈的痛楚。

我筋疲力竭神志模糊，只记得那张英挺的脸在眼前化为洪水猛兽，将世界吞入幽冥。  


03  
我从疼痛中醒转过来，阿姊坐在床边帮我擦着脸，我觉得多日不见的她更显艳丽也更显憔悴。  
“我对他说你还只是个孩子，可他还是不免如此……”阿姊的眼泪呼之欲出，我顾不着疼，挺起身为她擦拭，她反倒握住我的手：“凤皇，为了阿娘阿叔阿哥，咱们得好好活下去……”  
我不明白地点了头，后来我才在宫人们的眼神里明白了自己的处境。

我们鲜卑人不比汉人繁文缛节，没有加冠及笄之礼，若大事不变，我可能再过一两年便娶回一个鲜卑新娘，再加上她的仆婢，享受齐人之福了。而我现在却成了苻坚众多妻妾中的一个。我不由得想起曾经燕宫里的嫔娥挖空心思讨好我父皇的丑态和失意妃嫔的咒骂，五脏六腑都感到一阵恶心。  
我慕容冲，是要猎杀恶鹰降服烈马鲜卑的儿郎，岂能与涂脂抹粉的妇人同流？

我开始以各种幼稚的方式反抗他，把他赏赐的珍贵的器皿砸个稀烂，在将千里迢迢采买自南方的丝绸扯碎，他见了一地狼藉，也不恼，轻描淡写一句：“你不喜欢，也不值什么。”

他越是宽纵，我越恼火。  
他问我想要什么，我索性一指他腰间那柄佩刀。他大笑着解了下来，在手中拔出鞘，前后看了几眼，不住夸我眼力好。 我伸手接过，刃上有如秋水般明澈，刀柄嵌以碧色宝石，果然是宝刀。我拿着刀颠来倒去地摆弄，倏然一挥，照着苻坚的颈间划去——  
那是我第一次想杀人。并没有多少恨，倒是觉得有趣。

苻坚波澜不惊地将刀在与颈只有半寸处弹开，手指却被隔伤流血。  
“这个东西不能随便玩，寡人替你收着，等你长大了，再给你用。”

那一夜，他以指上的鲜血润滑，用那把刀鞘进入了我。  
依然是疼，疼痛中我第一次感到，我喜欢鲜血。

04  
我忤逆他，顶撞他，甚至时时谋划着伤害他。那一日他终于展现出怒火，原因是我跟另一具肉体纠缠在一起。  
那是一个鲜卑姑娘，生得白净圆润，面孔倒是平平无奇，只是她是一众宫娥里为数不多的能同我讲鲜卑话的人。我没来由地觉得她又些像阿姊，尽管不矜重，也不娇艳。她看我的眼神让我体验到一种温度，不是阿姊的那种亲昵，仿佛是远隔重山的热情。我把那解释为迷恋——我毫不怀疑自己有多迷人，无论对男人还是女人。  
我把她牵到床上，她有些怕羞，我没理会，让她自己动手解开女子略显繁复的衣衫，然后我开始揉弄她的乳房和浑圆肥满的屁股，甚至触到她腿根间的一处湿润，这时我感到下身前所未有的炽热，但一时摸不到排解的门路。  
这时候苻坚出现了，我忘记了他每每前来的时间，或许也是我并不在意偷情的后果。  
我的姑娘赤裸着被拉下床塌，一个辣辣的耳光随之落在我颊上。  
我擦了擦嘴角的血，挑衅般的盯着他。  
他似乎有点后悔，毕竟他认为我是个不懂事的孩子。他掏出那柄曾经进入过我的宝刀，扔在我身上，“杀了她。”  
我犹豫了一下，还有点沉迷于姑娘皮肤上细腻的油脂和未来得及探索的湿润。  
挥刀的动作倒是毫无怜惜，鲜血四溅的一刻，我仿佛才感到这个姑娘真的有了生命，而不再是我之前脑海仅有的丰乳肥臀，下面那一团炽热又硬了几分。

我不知所措地被苻坚按在床上，他剥掉掀开下襦的时候发现了某个高挺之物，他轻轻一笑，然后肆意摆弄起来，他的摆弄让我在鲜血之后又感到无比快意，终于在连连呻吟中溅泻无忌。  
我如登极乐，听见他咬着我的耳垂迷醉的低语，“凤皇也不再是个小孩子了。”

05  
在苻坚对我的态度上，我能察觉到他的变化，从前他不过偶尔有兴，才来我这里观赏、把玩并发泄一番，而那姑娘死后，他似乎狂热地迷恋上我的身体，恨不得夜夜厮磨。  
情事之外，他不再不理不睬或者直接搬来一批千遍一律的贵重赏赐，他有时抱我在锦被中慢慢同我讲话。  
我学着那些宫娥跟他说氐人话，他却叫我学汉话。我反过来笑他，难道我跟大王耳鬓交接时，还要学那些汉人“之乎者也”一番？  
他大笑着亲吻我，宠溺地教我如何用氐人话唤他的名字。我在他进入的时候唤了出来，他的眼睛突然睁大，布满欲望，然后更快、更深。

心满意足后他躺在我身边，抚摸我的皮肤宛如赏玩一匹华缎。他突然用汉话自言自语：“人生处一世，去若朝露晞。年在桑榆间，影响不能追……”我从声韵起伏之中听出他仿佛在吟诵诗歌。  
“凤皇，你从前是皇子，现在也是亲贵。我们凭什么高高在上？不在那个‘亲’字，而在于比别人更有力量，懂得更多。弱肉强食是最简单不过的道理。眼下，汉人就比我们懂得多很多……”  
我觉得他的汉话比燕宫里教我的师傅说得还要好，只是那些话我又如何听懂，到头来只记住“弱肉强食”四个字。我疲惫已极，顾不得他絮絮地说下去些什么，只昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

第二天清晨，我被从锦被中拉起来，侍者把我一直松散着的长发盘向头顶，梳成汉人那可笑的模样。我这时才意识到苻坚让我学汉话不仅是说说而已。  
我被带到苻坚的皇子们读书的地方，听汉儒讲经，握笔习字。苻坚岁齿在我之上的两个儿子苻丕和苻宏，看起来一个聪明些，一个笨些，后来我打听到，笨一些的那个是太子。  
其他的小皇子们似乎都受了母亲的叮嘱，如避瘟神一样避开我，只有苻丕和苻宏敢跟我讲两句话。苻丕傲慢，苻宏敦厚，而我无心攀附皇子，只觉得这兄弟之间迟早不免一战，玩味地猜测起会是谁杀了谁。

他们在我眼里都死过几次后，我终于对冗长难解的经文失去了耐心。当老学究讲到《诗经·大雅》“凤凰于飞，翙翙其羽”时，我忍俊不禁，噗嗤地笑出来。我这才懂得，凤为雄，凰为雌，而我究竟是雄是雌呢？  
我的笑声惹怒了苻丕，他凭着年长的力气将我揪了出去，扔在湿漉漉的草地上的泥滩里，拳脚相加。他不住地骂我是白奴、杂种，骂我下贱、不知廉耻——那是我有生以来听过最恶毒的词汇。  
我一时羞愤至极，拼了浑身之力从烂泥中爬起来扑向他，绞了一捆杂草死死地勒住他的脖子。侍卫询声赶来——他们本就在附近，却对苻丕殴打我的暴行视若无睹——将缠斗在一起的两个泥人拉开，救下了被勒得满面通红，险些窒息的皇长子。

苻丕的生母含泪哭诉了其子伤痕累累九死一生之后的夜里，苻坚剥光我的衣服，用马鞭把我抽得半死不活。最后，我惊异于自己竟然还能在他耳边吐气如丝：我不要去听腐儒解经，大王你来教我好不好？  
他扔下马鞭，翻身上榻，他说，好。

06  
苻坚还认真要教我，让我每日在侧，为他打理案牍，为他念诵经文章奏，生字由他亲自教我认读。

他偶尔会问我的见解，我便放肆地胡说一番，他无奈摇头：“凤皇啊凤皇，春秋之大义，孔孟之仁德，你还需多读几年。”  
这时候我便倚在他怀里，有一下没一下地挑逗他：“大王晓得就是了，我知道那些做什么？”  
“你太放肆了，哪里像听师傅教训的样子？”  
我笑得开怀，抓下他的领口，将脸贴在他胸前粗糙的毛发上，微微仰起头：“大王在夜里……倒很像个师傅的样子呢。” 

这一次他没有如我预料地陷入情欲，反倒拨弄开我额前凌乱的头发，“今日还是我的小凤皇，来日你真正长大了，寡人怎能留得住你一辈子？那时你不懂这些，如何是好？”  
我一怔——曾经的确很想逃离，然而是我的家人将我献给他，我还能去哪儿呢？  
“大王是看厌了凤皇？”我努力把眼睛挤得湿润。  
他开始顺着手臂向下摆弄我的身体，仿佛在确认什么又仿佛在寻找什么。  
“少年美貌，总不长久。以色侍人，能好几时？总有一天，你也会像朕一样，混沌老去，毛髭丛生……”  
他话中颇有惋惜之意，我却从不为自己的未来担忧——活一天便快意一天。那日在他鞭下，我若讨饶不成，死了也就死了，想那么多来日有什么用处？

“凤皇明白了。”我的手攀上他的须发，用舌头去舔他的颈间凸起，“等我变老变丑那一天，大王就用那宝刀给我个痛快好吗？”  
“胡言乱语。”  
我不依不饶，腔调却哀哀若泣：“凤皇要大王亲自动手……”  
苻坚放我卧平，覆上来吻我，喃喃低语：“我的凤皇……让寡人怎么舍得？寡人会为你打算……”

07  
我一人独占长安春色，自然知道想我死的人不少。我决不肯吃各宫送来的食物，也不肯如后宫一般去侍候苻坚的嫡配。

苻坚自然不会苛责，但我的性子让阿姊吃了不少苦头。流言蜚语，明枪暗箭，她们故意将某个小皇子玩耍时受的伤栽倒阿姊头上，甚至还污蔑她牵媾我与大王三人行淫。我时而气极，大打出手，反倒惹来更多麻烦。阿姊却从来不埋怨我，反倒每每盼着团聚，我忧心她一日日消瘦下去，也泛起不忍，求了苻坚让我多去陪她。

我真恨不得一整日都守着她，她的宫殿仿佛世外仙境，所有的污秽羞辱都被洗得干干净净，我还是燕宫里众星捧月的王子。当然我不可能是了。

一个午后，我陪着苻坚合衣睡下，蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，跑到阿姊宫里，那天是她的生辰。苻坚琳琳琅琅的赏赐都不在我眼里，而是亲手给她雕了一个小像藏在袖里。阿姊不在殿内，大抵被皇后叫去侍候了，我只好坐下等她，只盼她早回来。

我无聊无赖，四下地观瞧，琢磨着将木像藏在哪里教她寻觅。恰好瞧见座旁放着一个食盒，我打开它，发现里面是几样菜色点心。食物尚且温热，我闻到那样一股陌生而亲切的味道。睽违久矣的鲜卑佳肴，阿姊并不怎么会烹烧，一定是母后的手艺，宫人告诉我是大王恩典命慕容家送进来献寿的。我以为自己早就没有父母了，但见了儿时吃食，还是不免动容……除了几样阿姊爱吃的，旁边还放着一碟烧鹿肉，淋着我最喜欢的汁料——阿姊从前吃伤过食，自然吃不下鹿肉的。我心头涌上一股热流，想起初入宫时也曾思念母亲永夜难寐，腹中到有些饥饿之感，我拈起一片鹿肉，汁料的味道还没沾到舌尖，阿姊恰从外归来。

她疯了一样奔到我面前，将整个食盒掀翻，几乎是将那片肉从我嘴巴里挖出来，逼着我漱了好几碗清水，泪流满面地紧紧拥住我：“阿姊不能没有你，不能……”

我整日在苻坚身边，纵然学问没什么进益，心智倒长上几分。我立刻明白过来——

我的母亲要我死。  
不，她是帮凶。

要杀我的人是谁？是我的叔叔和兄长！  
为什么？！  
苻坚那般爱恋宽纵，我妖媚惑主的艳名恐怕早已遍播朝野，慕容氏国破家亡之际献上自己的儿女以求生机，如今他们稳坐高位，反倒恶我坏了家声……更有甚者，我那般桀骜不驯，朝中直臣恨我惑主，嫔妃外戚恨我夺宠，人人杀之后快，慕容家当然担心我的牵累。

所以他们逼着一个母亲杀了她的儿子！  
这等骨肉相残，还有颜面骂我有悖人伦？

我心乱如麻，大力挣脱阿姊的怀抱，不管不顾地冲了出去。阿姊在身后跪地呼唤：“凤皇，别怪阿娘阿哥，千万不要告诉大王，阿姊求你！”

我跑到那可承巨舰的昆仑池边，在僻静无人处声泪俱下……那是我最后一次痛哭。

入夜，我跨在苻坚身上，看着他的胸膛随着我的动作起起伏伏。他大口地喘息，我却不肯放过他，直到他嘶吼着甩我在下面反客为主。我想我那夜必定笑得格外凄艳。

08  
自那以后，我愈发肆无忌惮地任性而为。我也终于明白，我跟阿姊到底不同，她不过是人世间一苦命女子，嫁人为妇，安分度日，千般不如意一个“忍”字上过，总归有熬出头的日子。只有我，是为人世所不容，要么高高在上地活着，要么就死得像一团烂泥。  
我不怕死，甚至喜欢鲜血，但我不想自己漂亮的头颅和身体死得难看。  
我在苻坚面前变得乖觉起来，百般地讨好他，因为我知道，只要抓住苻坚的心，便不会有人敢明目张胆地欺辱于我。也只有抓住他，我才能继续高高在上地活下去。我只有他了。

苻坚对我的迷恋与日俱增，他似乎不仅痴迷于征服这具躯体的快感，更像是被“驯服了一个漂亮而嗜血的少年”这个表象迷住了。  
当然不管怎样这都是我乐见的。  
我们丝毫不再避人耳目，恨不得让那些谣言都不再是谣言。他遣人以翠鸟的羽毛织成锦袍，我穿在身上真如九天之凤。他带我出席各种私人宴饮，犹如展示一件绝美的战利品，觥筹交错之间，我拔剑起舞——那是苻坚教我的剑法——各种各样的目光落在我身上，窥伺、赏玩、艳羡、嫉恨……我几乎是享受着这些目光，尤其是当我的叔父慕容垂在座时——你大可视我为耻，我就偏要你羞耻个够！

慕容垂与我父兄的关系一直很微妙，听说当年我母亲容不下慕容垂的王妃，将她迫害致死，慕容垂因此投靠苻坚，倒戈相向，以致大燕国破，我从贵胄皇子沦落为宫闱娈宠。  
如今我父已亡，长兄孱弱，母亲孤零无依，慕容垂反而成了慕容家的主心骨。我这位叔父有主见有胆魄，深受苻坚赏识，我年幼时还一度仰慕他的作为，而如今，血缘至亲对面不相识，他刻意回避将目光放在我身上，在各地杂胡充斥着淫词亵语的厅堂上显得有些怏怏不乐。

我认定在鹿肉中下毒害我一定是慕容垂的主意，于是将杯中之物一饮而尽，带着三分醉意又斟了一杯酒，擎到他面前，绽出一个媚人的笑：“叔父不理会冲儿，冲儿自己来敬您一杯。”  
我没有用鲜卑话，是在座大多人都听得懂的汉话。  
他有些惊讶，嘴角微微上勾，皮笑肉不笑：“如何敢当。”  
“怎么不敢当？若不是叔父您，我焉有今日……”刚吞下去的酒，突然把我的话噎了回去，慕容垂的脸色一白，全场倒是静了几分，恍惚间苻坚也看向我们，我咽下那口酒，干笑了几声，接下去道，“我焉有今日之隆宠啊！”

那些杂胡王公再度爆出大笑。  
苻坚也喝得满脸通红，指着慕容垂笑道：“然也！若无卿家，寡人哪里去寻如此至宝，叔仁就喝了吧！”  
慕容垂到底是见过大世面，不羞不恼，正了面色接过我掌中的酒，向苻坚稍稍举杯，随即仰首饮尽。  
没让慕容垂当众失态，我有些悻悻，醉意又弥漫上来，我便跟苻坚告退回去休息。

出了厅堂，一阵凉风吹过，把酒意吹散许多，我没急着回去，只迎着凉风四处闲步。  
我经过一片竹林，风过时竹叶沙沙作响。我余光瞥见一个人影，尾随至此。  
“什么人？”  
那人住了脚步，从喉咙里发出一声闷咳。  
我转过身，轻佻地靠近他，“叔父那杯酒喝得可还舒心？对冲儿念念不忘至此？”  
慕容垂不理会我的挑衅，他用鲜卑话问：“你姐姐还好吗？”  
“还没被你们毒死。”  
“凤皇。”  
“别这么叫我！”  
“你可还记得自己姓什么？”  
我默然。我姓什么？我该姓什么？我姓慕容吗？慕容家的人把我送给仇敌恣意凌辱，他们还要杀了我！

“慕、容、冲。”他一字一顿地叫我的名字。  
“当时我不赞成送你们姐弟入宫，尤其是你，他们却一意孤行……”慕容垂稍稍收起严厉的神色，看了看我这身华丽得有些夸张的袍子，“凤凰被折了翅膀，拔了羽毛，锁在笼子里，但终究是神鸟，不是长着花纹的野鸡。”  
我当然听得出他骂我如今像野鸡一般低贱地以色侍人，我却无言以对，不知道为什么，我恨他，也怕他。  
苻坚能一把捏碎我的骨头，把我打得皮开肉绽，却也能激起我视死如归的勇气，而慕容垂却是世上少有的让我真正感到害怕的人。  
“凤皇，叔父为你好，遇事要有分寸。无论为了什么人什么事，都不值得你作践自己，明白么？”  
他的话让我鼻头一酸，这个男人，我恨他，却由不得自己不信他。我终究没悟明白他说的“分寸”，只是在鼻子里微弱地哼了一声，一言不发地转身而去。

09  
我来到长安时，无知懵懂而纯净，我离开时变成一腔混沌、扭曲与肮脏。短短三年时间，也许于苻坚不过浮光掠影，露水情缘，于我，却是终生难以释怀的摧折。

我被赶出长安是因为惹恼了一个我惹不起的人，王景略。  
王景略是个汉人，比苻坚长些年纪，二人微时相识，知交甚厚。他辅佐苻坚近二十年，出将入相，君臣遇合，鱼水相得。苻坚偶尔与我谈起他时，面上总带着仰止服膺的神情。我当然不会忘记，他还是当年平燕主将，我自幼就记恨的人物。  
但我几乎没有见过他。苻坚与杂胡相处时并不怎样讲求君臣之礼，时常教我陪侍，但倘若王景略觐见，苻坚则断断不肯留我在侧，还要命人为他重换朝服席褥，恭谨以待。他二人每每议政到深夜，这也是苻坚为数不多能全然忘怀我的时候了。

我淫逸专宠的恶名远播在外，终于还是惊动了王景略。听闻他屡次上谏，希望苻坚修身养德，清肃宫闱。王景略也许实在不齿指我名姓，苻坚自然舍不得我，便装聋作哑，更兼装模作样地整饬一番，贬黜几个犯事的宫嫔了事。  
我对自己的美貌自负到狂妄的境地，自不量力地相处一条幼稚的计策，指望离间君臣，也报了灭国之仇。

我有意设计让苻坚碰巧瞧见我偎在王景略身畔。我使尽了手段撩拨这个看起来清风朗朗的男人，指望他做出些什么出格的行为。  
“你是慕容冲？”他冷冷地问。  
我媚笑着，眼波恨不得缠在他身上，“正是。”  
我看出他想甩开我，索性凑的更近，拉住他的衣袖，轻声道：“我听大王时时说起丞相，实在是仰慕久矣，今日终于得见……”  
我刻意扭着腰肢，好让苻坚那个方向看过来像是王景略做了什么不轨之事。  
苻坚过来时阴着脸什么都没说，我以为自己要得逞了的时候，一阵力道大得惊人的耳光落下来。  
我挨了打，捂着脸颊，刻意做出含冤的目光可怜巴巴地望着苻坚，他却毫无怜惜之意，转过去向王景略道：“景略兄……”  
“大王不必多言了。”王景略这才瞥了我一眼，又向苻坚作揖：“亡国妖孽，终究不祥，大王善自为之罢。”  
他拂了衣袖，整了整自己的冠带，怕我弄脏了什么似的，款步离去。

那晚苻坚在我身上惩罚般的发泄，无论怎样哀求叫喊都无济于事。我亲昵地唤他的名字，他怔了怔，又是一掌掴过来，打得我头晕眼花。

第二天我便被禁足宫内，他再也没有来瞧过我。  
阿姊也没有再被召幸，一时间慕容姐弟失宠的传闻比当年那些污言秽语传得还要快些。  
那些原本就瞧不起我的宫人自然更是凉薄起来，开始时还在暗里，这样过了一个多月后更是明目张胆地挤兑起我了。  
我受不了这般被冷落的滋味，更是熬不住永巷日如年，我偷偷跑到苻坚的政殿，跪在门外求见。  
他让侍从将我拖走，我便在外高喊：“凤皇来向大王讨还一样东西就走！”  
他终于放我进去，我怔怔地瞧着他，一月未见，那个与我肌肤相亲的男人突然变得如此陌生。  
他埋首公文，没抬头看我，只随意问道，“你要什么东西？”  
“大王从前要赐给我的那把刀。”  
他写字的笔一滞，墨洇开不少，我乖巧地如昔日陪侍一样为他换上一片书帛。  
他这才放下笔抬起头看我，我本想目光相对激起他的情意，不过他没多停留，只是轻轻叹息，伸手从腰间解下那把刀，放在案头，“你拿去吧。”  
“大王这是什么意思？”我做出泫然欲泣的模样，哀问他，“大王不是答应过，等凤皇又老又丑的时候，就……亲自动手吗？”  
我说完便合上眼，像是等着他拔刀，良久我只听得又一声长长的叹息，“凤皇今年有十五岁了，寡人不能再耽误你了。”  
他亲手把刀塞到我手中，派人用御辇送我回去，车架一到，宫里的小人都噤若寒蝉。  
夜里我抱着那利刃，没来由地一阵阴寒和恐惧。

10  
没过几日，我收到了出任平阳太守的旨意，这才明白苻坚当年所说“为我打算”的意思。  
阿姊真心觉得这是个极好的结果，太守外任，出镇一方，既避开朝廷风波，又实权在握，无人敢欺。圣旨传到慕容家，更是让他们喜出望外，慕容垂亲自带着我的两位兄长入宫谢恩——倘若我继续留在宫里，迟早要连累慕容氏跟我一起死无葬身之地。  
只有我无论如何也高兴不起来，偌大一个阿房宫，我不知道我留恋着些什么。  
“我可能再也见不到阿姊了。”我有些言不由衷，因为我知道心里牵绊着的不仅是她而已，但毕竟她是我最后一个至亲之人。  
阿姊被我说得噙了眼泪，用手指抵住鼻子，呜咽了一会儿：“早知道会有这一天的……不过没关系，等你的小外甥出来了，大王总会让你回来看他的。”  
我惊异地看向她的小腹，发现一点不明显的隆起。我觉得阿姊又离我远了一些，她首先是秦王苻坚的女人，小王子的母亲、慕容家的女儿，最后才是我的姐姐。

而我是谁呢？我是慕容冲吗？慕容冲又是谁？  
我猜汉人的史书会这样写，慕容冲是燕国的皇子，国破家亡后沦为秦王禁娈——也许他们会抹掉这些——年老色衰时去做了大秦的平阳太守。  
可那是我么？  
我只是氐人苻坚的小凤皇。  
被他抛弃的凤皇。

阿姊替我打点行装，仔仔细细地收拾殿内殿外，好像我真的再也不会回来了。多少次千方百计想逃离，如今光明正大地离开，我却意兴阑珊。她还翻出了那个没来得及送给她的木像，我便留给了她，做个念想——也许她很快就不会念着我了。  
我把苻坚林林总总的赏赐全都留给了阿姊，说权当给小外甥的贺礼。只有那宝刀和那件翠羽锦袍是我不愿与人的，我着实喜欢那把刀，便将它像苻坚那样佩在腰间，翠羽锦袍让我想起慕容垂的话，我不想带走它，就让人留在这里，或是还给苻坚。

我去向苻坚辞行的时候在殿外见到了苻宏，那个在我印象中笨得有些可爱的太子殿下。苻宏对我笑得颇为温暖，还隐隐有点尴尬地道：“我大哥那件事，很抱歉。”  
他若不提我怕不是早忘怀了，我心不在焉地回给他一个笑容，他又絮絮地说了不少官样文章，无非是恭谨爱民、宽仁养息之类的话。  
我略有些不耐烦，只问他大王是不是在等我，苻宏脸色微变，显得有些紧张，他告诉我苻坚因故不能相见，才让他来代为相送。  
“是王丞相又在殿内议事？以后同朝为官，我还见不得丞相吗？”  
苻宏窘迫地好言相劝，我却坚持一定要向苻坚当面辞行，否则绝不上路。

这时王景略拖着苍老而沉重的步伐从殿内走出，我这才发觉他须发花白，愈发觉得我当时的计策是多么可笑。他没看我，目光坚定地直视前方，蹒跚而去。我终于如愿见到了苻坚，他也憔悴了些，书案凌乱，仿佛是跟王景略争论了些什么。  
“凤皇一去，山高路远，不知何年何月……所以执意要见大王最后一面。”  
“寡人不是不想见你。”他的语气有些疲惫，“只是见了你就难免舍不得你，故意冷着你，也是冷着寡人自己。”  
他如从前一样抱我入怀，吻我，“凤皇穿上官衣也这么好看。”  
眼圈和鼻子都是酸的，我忍着没流下泪来，心头竟感到一丝轻松，想来闹了这么久，我也只不过为了图他一点“舍不得”吧。

11

往平阳的路上，我望着叠巘山川，长河落日，神思虚悠悠的，好像自己从未活过。我自由了，我可以策马在山林间奔驰呐喊，我可以不用再看着什么人的眼色生活。没有宫墙，没有目光，没有窃窃私语指指点点哭哭啼啼——被折了翅膀拔了羽毛的凤凰从牢笼里放了出来，它依旧不能飞。少了点什么，是的，我的心里空空如也。  
在平阳的日子平淡如水，苻坚和慕容垂实在安排得周到，从照料起居的婢女到出行的仆从再到官府执事的胥吏，一切事务都有人打理。  
我枯坐府中，有人照顾饱暖饥寒，却无人在意我的喜怒哀乐。没有人会在凉夜拥我入眠，没有人陪我讲汉话教我读书，没有人握住我拿不稳的剑……也没有人还会对我施暴。

我的身上还有他留下的鞭痕，每每夜深人静时我闭上双眼，那些暴行的记忆就会再度折磨我的身体。我瑟缩在衾枕之间，孤独地呜咽着——我不敢让别人听得一二。  
我思念长安，思念那里的喜怒哀乐，思念那里的鲜血淋漓。  
我有时也会梦到他，梦到他的抚摸和亲吻，梦到他教我唤他的名字——  
苻坚，苻坚……  
醒来时身下一片濡湿，我当然知道那是什么东西。

照顾我的人发现了衾被上的痕迹后，为我找来了几个姑娘。在我眼里，她们与三年前死在我刀下的那一个并无二致，一样的肥白圆润，一样说着带点口音的鲜卑话。  
我挥手让她们离开，在我真正无法克制地动了杀心之前。  
我无处发泄，便去校场与丘八斗狠，先是骑射练剑，后来裸了上身拼拳踢脚。赢了的我奖赏他们到军妓那里去快活，输了的就赤身裸体地绕着大营奔跑——这样我得以在旁窥察他们的身体，满足自己难以启齿的想象。倘若有人敢对着我硬起来，我就骟了他。

我依然无法摆脱那些无形的摧残和恍惚的梦魂，不时陷入不由自主的恐惧和痉挛，甚至神志模糊。我在校场见了一个军士，觉得他的身形与什么人相似，我命令他褪下衣物，仔细瞧他的胴体。他像那个人一样健硕、漂亮，还很年轻，我命令他尽全力与我搏斗，死伤不计，我们在弥天的黄土中缠斗良久，我的腿屡屡撞上他胯下长壮的婴儿，发出一声声清响，我全身一麻，被他死死按到尘埃里，这样的姿势让我的噩魇席卷而来，我红着眼拔出腰间的匕首——  
他的胸膛鲜血横流。

情欲、暴戾和痛彻心扉却日渐飘渺的回忆让我作茧自缚，我盼着我的小外甥降生那一日，那时我能回长安去，我能再见到他。  
我鼓起勇气在给阿姊的家书里夹了一封给他的信，我的汉字写得歪歪斜斜，笔画如思念一样绵长。

然而我没等到他的回复，也没等到小王子的消息，阿姊的家书戛然而止。慕容家在明争暗斗之中全然把我忘却，一年后我叔父才堪堪想起给我写一封家信来——  
阿姊在生产后血崩而亡，小王子出世不久便夭折襁褓。  
漫长的未知中早已悬于一线的神经彻底绝望。  
我不想去追问她阿姊的死，哪怕直觉告诉我绝不仅仅是一场天灾——可我又能做什么呢？  
她的死泯灭了最后一丝温情，也带走了苻坚对我最后的牵念。  
他不会再想起我了。  
也许某个黄昏，他乘着御辇途经我住过的宫殿，搂着新欢，闲话这段风流韵事，提起他曾经驯养过的凤凰，炫耀他的多情和身为人君最后的克制和保全。  
留给我的只有绝望，和撕裂的人生。

我恨他。

12

岁月漫长而奋迅，把能带走的都带走，带不走的便沉沦变质，变得如老酒一般辛辣。  
阿姊死了。  
王景略死了。  
一日日的遥望和焦灼死了。  
不愿回忆却只有回忆，回忆温情，回忆战栗。  
苻坚放逐了温情，铭刻下战栗。

我彻底沉沦。  
为了满足，为了满足之后的遗忘，我跟年轻的将军们上床，跨坐在他们身上，强迫他们忍耐到最后一刻才允许释放，那一瞬间，我依然情不自禁地喊出那个名字……无处可逃。  
我挑选与我入宫时年岁相当的俊秀少年，教他们练剑，教他们说汉话，用马鞭狠狠地教训他们，夜里温存地把他们抱入帷幔——  
一个清晨，我因颈间的冰凉惊醒，发现那柄雕着宝石的刀紧贴着我的喉咙。  
那个被我打得遍体鳞伤的少年红着眼，咬着牙，颤抖着。  
我在他的眼睛里看到了自己，我从不认识的自己。

我杀了那个孩子和他所有的同伴。  
我征服不了他们，也不欲如此。  
我成不了苻坚。

为了躲避猛兽，我把自己变成魔鬼。

我的天地被那场注定名流千古的战役撕开一个口子，谢安、谢玄、桓冲……那些只存在于御案公文里我难以认清的方块字里的名字，那个遥远得我梦中都不曾摹想的晋国，那个苻坚念念在兹的衣冠之地，点燃一场盛大的失败，熔化了平阳冬日的严寒与冰封。  
慕容垂反了。  
慕容垂到底是慕容垂，他永远记得慕容的姓氏，永远会说鲜卑的语言，记得遥远的东方鲜卑人的故乡。  
平稳的生活被突然打破，我突然陷入刀枪剑戟生死一线——不反就是灭顶之灾。

我带着我年轻的将军们拿起刀剑，投入混战。  
我不知道我为何而战，为了慕容氏？为了复国？或是为了生存？为了复仇？  
都不是。  
厮杀令我快意。

我遇见了身经百战的窦冲——苻坚派他来收拾我。  
窦冲的箭阵扑面而来，我不顾一切地冲上去，就算是死，也死得足够惊心动魄了吧。  
一个在某个夜晚拥抱过我的将军策马猛地将我撞翻在地，我感到脸上一热，那是他的身体在空中炸开而飞溅的血肉。  
真美。  
如我预料的一样绚烂。  
绚烂的死亡却不属于我。  
属于我的只有血污，狼狈地逃窜。

我带着残兵剩勇，再次见到了我的哥哥慕容泓——在他钳制着我的挣扎将我抱上前往阿房的金根车之后。  
“冲儿小时候比武输了就爱哭鼻子，现在长大了。”  
他带我见识了浩浩荡荡的军阵，呼声震天的操练。  
“当年我大燕若如此兵强马壮，怎会让冲儿吃那么多苦，如今你我兄弟相聚，定要西向长安，取苻坚老贼首级！”

杀了苻坚。  
他的话令我眼前一亮，心血沸腾。  
我从未想过我真能杀了他。  
对，杀了他！亲手杀了他！一切的梦魇就会终结。

13

慕容泓有着与我俏似而更为疏朗的五官和硬挺的轮廓，他排兵布阵时而眉头紧锁而不显忧郁，笑起来又那般开朗明澈——世间竟然可以有这样的人！  
他是我的哥哥，同样的国破家亡却没有在他身上留下过多沉痛的印记，他的仇恨都显得那么正义！

我嫉妒他，也怀疑他。  
某场厮杀之后庆功豪饮至深夜，我仅着单衣，等在他的营帐里。我给他看我身上暗红的鞭痕，伸手去撩拨他的欲望。  
纵然醺醺欲醉，他还是难以置信地推开了我：“那些关于你的传言，我本不相信，你却让我不得不信。”  
带着他的光风霁月，他把我留在帐里再也没正眼看过我。

我恨极了，他享受着我的身体换取的安全，保养着他的光风霁月，他凭什么鄙弃我？  
我不再漂亮了吗？我仔细地摹观着铜镜，愈发相信我的美貌并没有因年岁而衰减。  
慕容泓究竟是个异数，大多人都与我一样肮脏。  
我看上了高盖和宿勤崇，慕容泓的左膀右臂，虽然他们的面孔和身体都乏善可陈，但我依然乐意让他们再看一遍我的伤疤。  
我一夜之间满足了两个已经在战场和权斗中滚过半生的松弛的肉体，甚至分不清楚一轮又一轮不够有力的冲击究竟来自何人。  
我在他们最为癫狂的时刻道出我的计划，我要取慕容泓而代之。

很快我就如愿以偿了，慕容泓的清肃严苛早已在军中惹起怨言，他方正的头颅摇摇晃晃挂在营杆上时，我自封皇太弟，下令急速进军，剑指长安——我要在长安阿房登基。

14 终章（上）

终于回到长安，我远望见高高的城墙，与我睽别时殊无二致。  
苻坚的来信透着仓惶的怒不可遏，在满地干戈的时候，淝水败归后就一蹶不振的他已经无法搞清楚兵临城下的究竟是哪一族哪一姓。我玩味地幻想着当他听到我的名字时应有的表情。

“尔辈群奴正可牧牛羊，何为送死！”

白奴。我不得不想起苻丕的咒骂，心下冰如寒铁——苻丕没说错，在苻坚的心里，我只是个漂亮的白虏男孩儿，讨得他一时欢心，厌了便随意丢弃的玩物。

“奴则奴矣，既厌奴苦，复欲取尔见代。”

我熟悉的伞盖在城墙上若隐若现。  
苻坚你看得见吗？我身披银甲，提领千军，是何等威风？  
长安孤城，即日踏平，你怕了吗？你会不会跪下来求我？像我当年跪在你脚下请罪一样？  
也许这样，我会感激你的宽仁和保全，我会饶你一命。

一领旧锦袍。  
我伸手拂去上面厚厚的灰尘，翠羽织成的丝线熠熠生辉，提将起来，发现那锦袍过分瘦小，难合我如今的身量。  
使者声称传诏：“古人兵交，使在其间。卿远来草创，得无劳乎？今送一袍，以明本怀。朕于卿恩分如何，而于一朝忽为此变！”  
恩分如何？恩分如何？  
我都记得！那样的暴行，那样的施舍，那样被抛弃的绝望！  
若不是你，我何尝不会像慕容泓那样干净磊落，手上怎么会沾满肮脏的血？  
你毁了我。

“孤今心在天下，岂顾一袍小惠。苟能知命，便可君臣束手，早送皇帝，自当宽贷苻氏，以酬曩好，终不使既往之施独美于前。”

那把宝刀尚在腰间，我挥刀出鞘，在空中将那昂贵璀璨的锦袍割裂为二。我将那刀和碎袍一起掷于地上，呵斥那使者：“都拿回去，我慕容冲早与他恩断义绝！”

15 终章（中）

我懦弱的长兄慕容暐终因阴谋反叛被苻坚所诛，长安城内鲜卑族人尽数屠灭，秦将杨定又俘鲜卑万余人，苻坚下令悉数坑杀。我派高盖夜袭入城，为窦冲所擒，他那松弛的身体被因围城而饥不择食的长安百姓一分而空。我痛极恨极，决心亲自率众攻城，誓死要苻坚付出代价。

一声啼哭嚷破了攻城前夜的枕戈待旦。  
我的儿子出生了。

我取代慕容泓之后遭到了林林总总的攻诘，不是来自敌人，而是来自慕容氏。他们也并非诘难我杀兄自立，而是中伤我生不出孩子。我甚至听闻有人在私下称我是骡子和羯羊。  
我的确不喜欢女人，但没有儿子，我就坐不稳宝座。

我令人为我寻几个女人，应当是老鲜卑贵戚眷女，相貌不论，生过儿子会生儿子的最好。我忍着心性轮番跟她们过夜，告诉她们，谁先为我生出儿子，我便娶谁为妻。没过多久，一个命好的便怀了身子。

我本无心去腥臊的产帐惹上晦气，但一时又生了好奇——明日我若不慎战死，还不知道自己的儿子是什么模样？  
刚刚生产过后的母亲见了我仿佛是极高兴，拖着疲惫亲自抱过孩子给我看，那孩子皱皱巴巴的，没甚好看，有人在旁提醒我给他取个名字。  
慕容瑶。我脱口而出阿姊的闺名。

那母亲在我耳边低声细语：“妾身侍候大王前还是女儿身……”  
我似懂非懂，随手将备好的凤冠扣在她头上，四周的侍婢们俯身恭贺，口颂千岁。我这才抬头瞧了一眼我的“妻子”，发现她竟然异常美丽，她抿着嘴难掩笑意，端庄秀雅中生出动人的姿色。  
无意赚得的娇妻反而令我顿生惆怅——这孩子的父母皆为绝色，出落成人当不逊我的风采，若我哪一天倒在旁人刀下，他岂逃得过我当年受过的那般凌辱摧折？

16 终章（下）

攻城之日，群乌数万，翔鸣城上，悲壮异常。我下令不计死伤，务必入城。  
十年了，苻坚，你如今是什么模样？你应当不会如高盖那般松弛老态，我抚摸过的胡须鬓角想必添了花白，你是否还是气如猛虎声如洪钟？臂膀是否还健壮如初？  
听闻人报，苻坚身贯甲胄，亲为督战，飞矢满身，血流遍体。我向城头悬望，阴云密布，箭矢如织，哪里看得清楚？

长安城终成朽木之末，甫一破门，我便纵兵烧杀劫掠，报复性地屠杀氐人，将曾经的雨窟云巢变成人间地狱。

我骑马走进阿房宫，绕过苻坚空空如也的正殿，停在当年栖凤之所。  
我回来了，一切开始的地方。  
蛛丝摇曳，梁间燕巢，陈设还如我离开时丝毫未变。  
殿外宫娥死伤遍地，苻坚弃城而逃，不知去向。  
为什么要逃？你不敢面对我？你真信了恩断义绝的话？你从不知道我日日夜夜地想你……  
我一箭射向殿外不远的巨木，箭锋稍偏，蹭下一块树皮，就像儿那枚弹丸划伤了他的衣服，两个躲在树后的宫娥吓得又叫又啼，我又用了两支箭让她们永远安静下来。

我绕回正殿，坐在他的位子上，御案正中摆着那被割成两片的锦袍，上面是那柄秋水般的利刃，仿佛是他为我准备好了才走。  
又是一阵战栗，我仿佛听到了百里外杀声。我在阿房登基的那日，还未来得及看清额前冕旒，便传来了苻坚的死讯——  
他被羌人姚苌缢死于新平。  
我勃然大怒，险些下令杀了姚苌送来的质子。  
他怎能不死在我手上？

苻坚死了。苻坚死了。  
我望着一殿鲜卑悍将，殿外已被毁灭而又亲爱的长安城，身体被抽空了一样地倒了下去。

万事灰心。  
我不再去追问传国玉玺的下落，也不再遣人去追讨出奔的苻宏。  
我累了。  
我下令在长安城外开荒耕种，征发民夫复修被毁坏的宫室，随我一路拼杀的鲜卑悍将一个个气得跺脚。  
“凤皇凤皇止阿房，何不高飞还故乡？”我听见清脆的童谣，比当年吟唱“一雌复一雄，双飞入紫宫”的歌声更为哀婉。  
何处是故乡？不断有人劝我东归故土，只是我从未有过家。东方故土是慕容垂的天下，我对他又恨又怕，实在无心无力与他再争斗一番。

我躺在与苻坚夜夜云雨的床上，抱着那久而未锈的刀，坠入无何有之乡。  
梦里见到了阿姊，她对我笑，我却听不清她说什么。还有慕容泓，他依旧那般清朗俊爽，目含春风，他没有怪我，向我伸出手：“没有什么苦难是堕落的借口，冲儿，跟我回家吧。”  
我艰难地伸手欲随他去，触到他指尖的一刻，我猛地甩开他，不！  
苻坚，你在哪儿？！

我猛然惊醒，颈间又是一道冰凉，只是动手的人比那少年熟练得多，我看清了那把利刃——最终还是它了结了我——却没来得及看清动手的人。  
“凤皇要大王亲自动手……”  
苻坚，是你么？

—全文完—


End file.
